regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pops
Pops Maellard (birth name, Mega Kranus) is the tetragonist (the second deuteragonist) of Regular Show. He was the adopted son of Mr. Maellard, who was the owner of the park. In Season 8, he is revealed to be the 'Chosen One' and 'The Embodiment of Pure Good' and is the twin brother of Anti-Pops, as both siblings were born on the planet Lolliland. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Pops is a pale pink lollipop-shaped man, standing at 6'0" without his hat. His body and limbs are all very stick-like, while his head is an abnormally large sphere shape. He usually wears a gentlemanly outfit, consisting of an always buttoned-up dark gray vest; a long-sleeved, off-white dress shirt; lighter gray pants; dress shoes in the same dark gray as his vest; and a top hat. Pops also sports a white handlebar mustache. Aside from his mustache, Pops is entirely bald. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket and leather pants. Personality A naïve lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager yet acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. It was due to an accident in "Prank Callers" when the gang accidentally knocks him over with the kart in his young age to make him back into a child. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson ironically despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops' father Mr. Maellard owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops' character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland." In the episode "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood (brain damage from cell phone in the 80's and also got ran over by a golf cart by Mordecai and Rigby.) Most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positive" where he serves as the main antagonist for the first time. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters, his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. Pops' childish mood makes him very gullible. Although anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend. He is also known to take an interest in little things such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Pops is also known to love his cars, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to laugh very easily as seen in "Jinx" when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Skills/Habits *'Keyboard Player' - As seen in "This Is My Jam", "But I Have a Receipt", and "Mordecai and the Rigbys," Pops is adept at playing the keyboard. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this. *'Butterflies' - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in "Think Positive." *'Skilled Artist' - As seen in "Think Positive," Pops can draw very well. *'Good Wrestler' - In "Really Real Wrestling," Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. He can easily also wrestle a polar bear in "The Christmas Special." *'Fanciness' - As shown in "Fancy Restaurant," Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application. *'Singing '- Pops can sing fairly well in "Karaoke Video" when he sang Footloose. *'Easily Scared' - Benson said, "He can't stand scary stories" in "Terror Tales of the Park II." *'Baking' - In "Pie Contest," Pops is a very good baker. His pie was the only one Mordecai and Rigby actually liked. He has won 10 blue ribbons for his pies. And in "Meat Your Maker" he made pies for the BBQ. *'Poetry' - As seen in "Rap It Up" it is shown that he likes and is talented at poetry. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai, along with Rigby, seem to be real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, the two seem to get along and have no problems. Pops is also easily amused with the two's contests, like punchies and scissors-paper-rock. Rigby Though despite Rigby's wild nature, the two seem to get along very well, like letting Rigby borrow his phone, or his old-timey radio. Benson Though they seem to have trouble with each other, there is still respect between the two of them. In "Think Positive," Pops made Benson control his anger with Mordecai and Rigby, or else he'd lose his job a second time, showing that Pops can, and will, exercise his actual superiority over Benson. Benson reluctantly tried to keep it in, and he never yelled once until Pops changed his mind. Muscle Man The two seem to be good friends as Pops tried to help Muscle Man to be fancy in "Restaurant." Muscle Man also felt unbearably guilty when his prank went wrong & almost killed Pops in "Prankless" Muscle Man also seems to think that Pops is funny (and/or Cool) in multiple episodes, as the two hang out sometimes. It looks like after High 5 Ghost and Mordecai & Rigby, Pops may be Muscle Man's best friend. [[Skips] There is not much interaction in the series, but when there is they get along well. Skips has been in Pop's life since he was little as indicated in the episode Skips vs. Technology, when he fixes his toy. Also,he tried to help Skips feel better after he lost an arm-wrestling to Rigby in Over the Top. Anti-Pops Pops' archenemy and illegitimate brother who is after Pops, due to their unspecific different gift from their birth. Mr. Maellard Mr. Maellard is revealed to be the adoptive father of Pops in Season Eight's episode "The Ice Tape". Previously seen in Skips vs. Technology, Pops has been in the care of him and his wife since the early 1900's. Though he is considered a megalomaniac and forgetful, a soft spot remains for his only son. JoPo Series Facts *In Pops Be Gone, Pops was fired. *In The Camera, Pops got out a 50's camera and it fell on him. Trivia Quotes *WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!?!﻿ *''HEY HEY HEY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!''﻿ Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member Category:Aliens